


Love and Flair

by SilverOcelot



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Mentioned past Sasha/Bayley briefly, Romantic Fluff, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOcelot/pseuds/SilverOcelot
Summary: Charlotte fears her relationship with Sasha is heading for a fall over a company rumor, but Sasha is sure they can endure anything together. Backstage fluff!





	

"Char, are you ready yet? We're up in an hour and I want to go over some of the spots we have for our match." Sasha knocked o the backstage room door that belonged to none other than the current Women's Champion; Charlotte Flair. She was greeted with nothing but silence, and took it as a cue to knock on the door again. "Babe, you in here?"

The door opened and there Charlotte Flair emerged with a tiny smile on her face. Sasha easily reciprocated with a tilt of her head as she checked out Charlotte's attire. "You're not in your ring attire. Unless you plan on defending your championship against me in sweatpants."

Charlotte experienced some deja vu to nearly six months ago when this all really started. Six months ago near this night was when Charlotte captured the Women's Championship and it was that same night where Sasha had asked her out after constantly flirting with her since their days in NXT. Charlotte believed she won twice that night, especially since her feelings for Sasha were deeper than anticipated.

"No yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm a little nervous is all. It's a big match." Charlotte invited Sasha inside and shut the door silently after checking the hallway. Sasha noticed and proceeded to wrap her arms around the taller blonde from behind and giving her a hug. They were an official couple backstage and most of the WWE crew found out about them not too long ago, and they were fine with it. Charlotte always felt like they were being secretly watched and tabs were being kept on them by the company.

"When are you ever nervous? It's a regular title defense, Char. Come on." Charlotte turned around into Sasha's arms and looked down at her with an obvious look of nervousness on her face. Sasha knew her too well to be fooled. "What's really going on?"

Between being Women's Champion and feuding with her girlfriend on screen while they were in love off screen, Charlotte had her own reasons for feeling the way she was, and it wasn't anything that was personal to Sasha by any means.

"Charlotte..." The smaller diva urged with a frown on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." Charlotte pressed and walked over to her locker to dress herself into her ring gear with Sasha watching on, adoring that Charlotte basically had a body sculpted like a goddess. Her arms crossed and trying to read Charlotte like only she knew how, but the blonde continued to be mysterious on her. She made the mistake to sit down in one of her chairs, leading Sasha to sit into her lap and wrapping her legs around her waist to make a point. "Sasha, come on. It's nothing."

"It's never nothing if you avoid it. And you never avoid things from me. At least you haven't since we been together."

Charlotte barely made any attempts to move from the chair because when Sasha wanted something, it was impossible to stop her from getting it. Sometimes she wondered if that's why she was so resilient when they flirted with each other. Her hands lightly gripped onto Sasha's hips and made an attempt to sway the Legit Boss away from the subject for the moment. The blonde leaned in and stole a kiss to Sasha's lips, soft and slow, the perfect combination that could stall Sasha on any matter.

Sasha's lips moved against Charlotte's in small defeat that drowned her worries out of her mind just in that moment. She felt safe with Charlotte, regardless of how she was trying to take control. And Charlotte could stand up at any minute with the strength she possessed, yet Sasha was unlike any other person she's ever dated and seemed to put in the most effort with her thus far.

Most of the locker room knew how Charlotte normally acted around them, and acted around Sasha. Charlotte was royalty and a queen to everyone. She loved supporting the company, better her body with her workouts, and she wanted to keep her legacy going and break peaks her father never could. Confidence was her key. With Sasha, her confidence melted in a puddle of blushes and loss of words in the best forms there were. She didn't want to lose that.

Regretfully, Sasha was the one who broke the kiss off yet eased up her investigation by that much. Pressing their foreheads together with each other, Sasha smiled as she got more comfortable in Charlotte's lap.

"I don't know how to tell you this without you freaking out or wanting you to think that I'm making a huge deal out of something small." Charlotte spoke softly to her, her hands now finding Sasha's lower back and letting their skin meld together in another place. "I don't want you to hate me."

"You know I could never hate you, Char. If it's about the feud or me wanting the championship around my waist, you don't have to worry about it." Sasha battled on but on softer footing. Charlotte shook her head again. They both agreed that they would remain professional when it came to the ring. "Is it Bayley?"

Charlotte sighed and nearly shook her head to the other diva's name. "It's not Bayley. In some way, it is. But not solely." Back in NXT before Charlotte and Sasha began flirting together, Sasha and Bayley were together for nearly a year. Their breakup was clean and neither regretted doing so, and they still remained best friends to the day, and even more the day Bayley received the call that she would move up from NXT to the main WWE roster. Charlotte was always jealous of the two, keeping her mind focused on herself and not to overlook the many hugs that Bayley loved to give out to Sasha.

Charlotte looked at the monitor in the room playing off the next set of matches to take place with Charlotte and Sasha being second to the main event. She saw the red ropes change to blue ropes in her mind and caused her to look back at Sasha and her distressed look. Sasha's legs were still wrapped tight around Charlotte's waist telling her that she wasn't going anywhere until she received some sort of answer.

"Charlotte. If you really do love me, the same way and the amount that I love you, you can tell me anything. Because I'm with you. Not with Bayley, not with anyone else in this business, just you." Sasha pleaded one last time to her and ignored the match commentating coming from the background.

"It's stupid, okay?" Charlotte finally broke out with and pulled Sasha's body closer to her to where a gap barely existed between themselves. "I'm afraid of losing you. Not just in my life but in this business. I heard a rumor going around that the company is starting to push towards a brand split between Raw and Smackdown. You know what that can mean if we get split up. Different schedules, different shows, being apart for most of the week. I don't want any of that to happen because I do love you, Sasha. I love you enough to where I am completely frightened about losing you in any sort of way."

"Char, baby..." Sasha's voice barely audible but loud enough for Charlotte to hear, and bring her index finger to Sasha's soft lips.

"Six months ago I never thought I would be this happy. You proved me wrong. I don't want that all to just vanish. I...I really love you, Sash." Charlotte was a tough person with a lot of feelings stored down beneath her. It was when those feelings started to rise and fight against her strength to eventually take over control of her emotions where she would never feel so vulnerable, and a small tear started to form in her eye. The second Sasha saw that tear, she brought Charlotte's hand down from her face having enough time to take in the blonde's confession.

At first, Sasha leaned in for another kiss. But she knew her lips wouldn't want to stop once they took a hold of Charlotte's. Their faces mere inches from each other, small breaths hitting one another, Sasha brought her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek, almost daring the tear to streak down Charlotte's cheek so she could wipe it away with her thumb.

"Nothing in the world right now could force me to think about what my life would be like without you in it, Char. Okay? Nothing. You want to know why?" Sasha asked and readjusted herself into Charlotte's lap like she planned on staying there all night. And she would. "You and I are the ones who resurrected this Divas's division to what it is today. And I love our friends, too. But we, together, we're on top. Even if they did go through with the brand split, they wouldn't separate us, I don't care what they frown upon with relationships in the company."

She spoke confidently, and with every word, Charlotte began to fear less and less about the possibility. "Ask me right now, and I will commit to you because I love you too. More than anyone I've ever loved in my life. We can feud together on screen all we want, and we put on the best matches. And if we were to get drafted to different shows, I would still put my heart and soul into our relationship. You're worth it. You're my queen. And-"

Charlotte cut Sasha off with a much deserved kiss to the Boss' lips. Their lips connected again and that lonely tear fell from Charlotte's eye with joy instead of sadness. She didn't expect the kind of speech Sasha gave to her with or without all the practice they had with talking on the mic during shows.

Charlotte broke away for a breath of air and was quickly brought back into another kiss from Sasha, who wanted to show Charlotte how much she meant every word. All in the while, Charlotte's heart fluttered around in her chest and smiled into their kiss to the thought that Sasha called her 'her queen'.

Both divas had the thought in their heads to stay there in Charlotte's room as they were and not to move for one second. Sasha would never allow Charlotte to miss out on honoring her legacy, and vice versa to Charlotte to keep their dreams alive and moving forward.

"Sash." Charlotte breathed out breaking their kiss again. "I'm sorry for overthinking everything." This time, it was Sasha who brought a finger up to Charlotte's lips, followed by a quick peck to her lips afterwards.

"You don't have to apologize. Honestly, I'm really happy that you were honest with me. And it makes me happier to know you feel the same as I do about us."

Charlotte's lips curled into a smile running a free hand through Sasha's bright pink hair and flattening it out. "You don't have to ask me, Sash. This is real for both of us, let's keep it real. I want to commit to you too, right now. I'll drop the championship to you tonight if it means taking the next step up."

"Whoa, pause." Sasha chuckled out and looked at the clock in the room seeing they nearly had a half an hour to go over their spots still for their match. "Don't do that for me. I'll earn that championship myself, not have it handed to me. Even from someone as convincing as you. Keep your streak alive."

Charlotte nodded in understanding and attempted to stand up from her chair, though Sasha was still adamant on keeping her position on her. It only made Charlotte chuckle back at her. "Babe, really?"

"You're super comfortable to sit on, come on. We can discuss our spots right here."

"I'm just as surprised you kept your hips still this whole time." Charlotte smirked lightly and bit her bottom lip to tease, earning her a quick rocking of Sasha's hips in return, followed by a few slow ones to tease her back. "Okay, okay you made your point. Otherwise, we won't make it to the ring tonight."

"Hmm, fine with me. Besides, taking our relationship to the next level requires some form of celebration. Say my hotel room tonight?" Sasha eagerly asked and slowly and softly rocked her hips one last time against Charlotte and landed their lips together. She took the answer as a yes by how Charlotte had deepened their kiss halfway through it.

"You're the boss, babe. Yes...the Legit one." Charlotte added on with a smile to feed Sasha's ego just that much more. They quickly went over each spot to do in their match that came up in ten minutes, both were standing at the entrance curtain with each other waiting for Sasha's theme to play first.

The second it did, the crowd erupted, putting a smile to both of their faces and giving each other one last good luck kiss. "See you out there, champ." Sasha told her and walked towards the curtain, but shot back to Charlotte to steal one last kiss to show how happy she was with her. "My queen."


End file.
